swvanguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Caelon Yorgen
History Caelon was born in Moonbrook during the Second War. He found himself growing up as a farmer's son, tending to alot of crops on his own, since both his father and grandfather were off fighting in the east. Westfall had been attacked by the Orcs several times during the Second War, but Caelon always remained safe. Real problems began in the Third War, when his father and grandfather left once again to go fight in the North, this time against the undead. Left a rather young Caelon, once again in charge of the crops. This time however, there rose a new threat in Moonbrook, the Defias Brotherhood. The Yorgen farmstead in Westfall was burnt down when the bandits sacked Moonbrook, and Caelon was eager for revenge, he joined the People's Militia. In his squad were four others, lead by the Kirin Tor magus, Logan Hollister. He would be fighting along Kenan Valorfist, his best childhood friend Leonard Valentino, And his first love, Alira Whispersong, a Highelven Apprentice to Mage Hollister. Together they stood against countless bandits with hardly any weapons. Caelon became one of the most prominent brawlers in the entire history of Westfall. He has injured many Defias Bandits troughout the course of the Third War. Magus Logan Hollister was a very kind and intelligent Strategist. He had served in the First War and the Second War under the Kirin Tor, and afterwards decided to retire in the peaceful farmlands. However, he was very stubborn and did not want to see the people suffer at the hands of lowlife bandits, which is why he joined the People's Militia, which at that time did not really have a name. Caelon's best friend, Leonard Valentino was just about the toughest person in all of Moonbrook, his father had died in the Second War, So Leonard was eager to fight against the orcs once more in the Third War. Eventually, Caelon convinced him to stay home and fight the battle at their doorstep, so Leonard took up his father's mace and soon became a prominent, fearsome resistance fighter. The third member, was a direct descendant of Arlin Valorfist, his name was Kenan, and he too had run away from the Paladin's Academy in Stormwind, he would tell Caelon about the horrible punishments you'd get if you did not show discipline, even for the tiniest things that you could do wrong. In the militia, he proved to be a very stealthy and reliable ally. Near the end of the war, He was caught sneaking in the Deadmines by Edwin Vancleef himself, but could not stand up to his superior skills. This was 3 years before Stormwind's Army went into the Deadmines and killed Edwin Vancleef. The last member, was Alira Whispersong, an apprentice to Magus Hollister, and Caelon's girlfriend troughout the time Caelon was growing up in Westfall. She fought along the People's Militia, using her spells to a maximum. Though she could be very bloodthirsty at some times, as she had a bad past with Bandits, of which she never spoke. She would always try to kill the Defias, instead of taking prisoners. When the Third War ended, she returned to Dalaran to join the rebuilding efforts, but as soon as it was rebuilt, she had already left for Quel'thalas. She had not been heard of since. She has succumbed to the addiction and became Sin'dorei. When the Third War ended, Caelon heard that his grandfather had died in the Battle of Hyjal, and that he was to be sent to Paladin's Academy. Though, when Surlon and Caelon stopped at Goldshire, Caelon ran away, and later sent a letter to Surlon telling him that he'd refuse to become a Paladin. Surlon was shocked, but eventually accepted the choice when he heard that his son had great potential as a sniper. After a few years of living in peace in Stormwind, Caelon came home after the Shattering Occured, and the Army placed him under General Riamu Chanson, in the Stormwind Vanguard, along with his father. It was during that time that he suffered a Nervous Breakdown after the death of his most treasured companion, Orlais, the Lion, and also his bethrothed, Ingrea. During this breakdown he had injured a Druid and was arrested, then broken out by Carcaroth. When eventually the fine was paid by his father, he went to the Temple of the Moon, and regained his common sense, and he also became close friends with Carcaroth.